Sparks Fly
by EnJayDee
Summary: Six people, three sparks, one chance encounter, and it’s a whole new ball game. AU, All-Human. Look inside for a more detailed summary.


**Sparks Fly**

**A/N: **Okay, this is a fanfiction I have been thinking about for a while. I wanted to do an all-human story. I have kept certain vampiric qualities in the characters even though NONE of them are vampires anymore. Enjoy!

**Summary: **

Rosalie and Jasper Hale are part of the elite New Yorkers, who come from old money. Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen are middle class residents of Brooklyn. Rosalie has a stick up her pretty, size-2 ass, while Jasper gets whatever he wants. Alice has a talent for knowing things, Edward thinks too highly of himself, and Emmett is laid back and easy-going. Bella is completely clueless away from her hometown. When the six of them meet at a new, trendy restaurant, everything changes. Rosalie and Emmett's sexual tension is palpable, Jasper and Alice don't know what exactly to make of their strange but powerful connection, and well, Edward is left pretty much the same, that is, until Bella Swan stumbles across him as he's leaving the restaurant. Six people, three sparks, one chance encounter, and it's a whole new ball game.

**Disclaimer: **This story comes from the original concept of Stephenie Meyer.

Emmett POV

They were going to be late, of that Emmett was sure. He had no idea where they were going to be late to, but wherever that was, they weren't going to be there on time. Edward walked down the stairs that led to the bedrooms on the second floor of their brownstone.

"Is she ready yet?" he asked. Edward shook his head. Emmett sighed. He really didn't have a problem with being late; it was more with the waiting. Alice always took too long to get ready. It was a wonder she even got to work on time every day.

"She said that she would be ready soon, and then we could head to the restaurant," Edward said, leaning against the kitchen counter next to Emmett.

"Where are we going anyway?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Wait, are you telling me you let _Alice_ pick the restaurant?" Emmett asked. Something cold dripped down his back, making him shiver in his beat-up brown leather jacket.

"Yeah, so what?" Edward asked, completely unfazed, obviously not understanding the seriousness of the situation. For such a smart, so-called "musical prodigy" Edward was pretty dense.

"The reason why Alice is taking so long is because she wants to look really good. She probably picked some new trendy hotspot," Emmett said, groaning. He didn't like going to Manhattan all that much, even though it was a great borough. He just preferred staying in Brooklyn. His job was here (as a landscaper) and his family was here (he shared the brownstone with his brother and sister, and their parents lived about ten minutes away).

"You know how she is. She asked if she could, and I wasn't going to say no. I mean, it just felt like it was important to her," Edward said, shrugging. Edward was like that a lot. He was always acting like he knew what everyone was thinking and what they needed the most or whatever. It annoyed Emmett to no end.

"Sure, but if there's a dress code or we can't get in because it's too packed with trendy Upper East Siders, then I'm going to kill you for letting her pick," Emmett said. Fifteen minutes later, Alice appeared wearing some black dress and jewelry, her normally short, spikey hair straight and swept back.

"You both look really great," she said. Emmett looked down at his standard white button down and blue jeans. He didn't look any different than he usually did. "They'll totally appreciate it," she added.

"Who will appreciate what?" Emmett asked.

"The girls you guys are going to meet at the restaurant."

"I thought you said you wanted to go out to celebrate being single," Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, plenty of girls where we're going."

"Which is?" Emmett asked.

"This great new trendy spot called Arcadia, about five blocks from Nobu," she replied. That meant nothing to him. "It's going to be great!"

"How did you manage to get us in?" Edward asked.

"I know the hostess. We went to fashion design school together and she pulled a few strings for me. Someone cancelled their reservation tonight. We're going to have so much fun, I promise!" she said, clapping her small hands together. Emmett sighed. Alice always had good hunches.

"Alright, then, let's get going then," Edward said, and they headed out the door.

Jasper POV

Jasper looked up the staircase towards Rosalie's bedroom. She hadn't come out yet and their reservation was for 9. They were going to be late if she didn't hurry it up. The car was already there. It had been sitting in front of their apartment building for a good twenty minutes already, and Jasper knew that the driver was getting impatient, similar to himself.

"Rosalie, are you going to finish any time soon or should I cancel our reservation?" he asked her. He could practically hear her sigh of frustration. But thirty seconds later she emerged from her room smelling of the D & G perfume she had dragged him to Bendel's to help her pick out.

"God, Jasper, I'm here. Let's go. I don't trust that hostess to keep our table if we're even a second late. I practically had to sell my firstborn to get a table," Rosalie said, flipping her blonde hair over her right shoulder and walked past him, heels clicking. Jasper followed her, saying,

"You did not. I made the reservation for you, and she was really great. We got our table with no problem," Jasper said. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she looked back at him.

"You get whatever you want, Jasper."

"Like you are denied anything," he said back, grabbing his Hugo Boss leather jacket and putting it on.

"No, I mean you can get anyone to do _anything_. It's how you got away with everything in high school. You have charm, dear brother," she said, pulling her hair out from under her bright red Prada (or was it Gucci?) trench coat.

"I'm sorry, but have you ever had anyone deny you something?" he asked, opening the apartment door.

"Well, no, but that's not the point. People just do what you ask them to, instantly."

"You, too."

"Well that's because I'm beautiful. They practically fall over themselves giving me what I want. With you, it's different."

"Sure, whatever you say, Rosalie," he said, locking the door and heading to the elevator. She followed him, giving up trying to convey whatever she wanted to. She fixed her lipgloss as they went from the penthouse down to the lobby in her compact mirror. They got into the town car outside and were driven to Arcadia, the new restaurant that Rosalie had heard about from one of her many friends. None of them had been able to get a table there as of yet, and she was determined to be the first, which was why she had made Jasper make the reservations. People really did do what he wanted them to do.

Alice POV

Alice twirled to the front of the long line that trailed out of the restaurant. When she got to the doors, she opened them and danced inside, right up to the desk where her friend was standing, nodding her pretty blond head at the two people in front of her. Alice was sure she recognized them from somewhere. It wasn't until she got up close to them that she realized who they were. They were the Hales, New York East Side elite. Rosalie sometimes modeled, which was where she knew her face from. Her twin, Jasper, was sometimes in the papers with her or with their parents, who were always attending some benefit or donating large amounts of money to charities.

"Your table is ready," Gina said to them. Another hostess led them away before Alice could get close enough to say hello or something. "Hey Alice! Gina exclaimed.

"Hey girl!" Alice said back. "Is our table still good to go?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I saved it for you. But you have to be out by 10:15. That's when the next reservation is. Is that alright?" Gina asked. Alice nodded as Edward and Emmett walked up behind her. Emmett was saying something about how many people were standing outside waiting to get into somewhere they were never going to get into. "Come on, I'll show you where your table is." Gina led them to a table down a flight of steps where very stylish, trendy people were eating food and drinking martinis and other drinks. Alice could burst. They were all so _pretty_.

"Thanks so much Gee!" she said. Gina just smiled, showing her white teeth and walked away.

"I bet the servings are going to be really tiny. They always are at expensive restaurants," Emmett said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Could you not think about food for a minute and just absorb where you are? I mean, isn't this place great?" Alice asked, sighing as her eyes scanned the room again.

"It's a restaurant where rich people go to eat small amounts of food," Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes. Alice knew that he at least understood her excitement. "What? I'm serious. If I'm still hungry after we leave, I am stopping at a Wendy's or something," Emmett said. Alice giggled.

A waiter came up to them, asking what they wanted to drink. Alice said that she would have whatever Rosalie Hale had in her hand. She was sitting two tables over holding some bright pink drink in a martini glass. Edward ordered some sort of Brazilian drink his music school friends had recommended while Emmett went for a beer. How predictable.

"Did you guys see Rosalie and Jasper Hale?" Alice asked them.

"No," they replied. She doubted they even knew who they were. Boys could be so dense sometimes.

"Well Rosalie was wearing Gucci's newest trench coat! It's gorgeous, and it cost 2000 dollars! I wish I could have one. I'll just have to make one or something. I have to have _something_," Alice said. Edward smiled at her, obviously thinking that her excitement over a coat was amusing. Emmett didn't even look like he was listening. He was involved in the menu. It was almost impossible to go anywhere with either of them. They just didn't understand her passion for clothes and all things pretty. She had gone to fashion design school so they could no longer deny her natural affinity for fashion. They just didn't comprehend the pure pleasure she got out of just _looking_.

"Maybe you can save up for one," Edward suggested. Alice sighed.

"It would take me at least half a year to do that, and by then it'll be last season, probably on sale or something equally embarrassing. If I were to wear it around, people would _know_ that it was old and out of season. I need one now," she said, nearly whining.

"Just make one. It'll probably be better than any Gucki or whatever," Emmett said from behind his menu.

"Gucci, Em," Alice said, rolling her eyes at her brother. The waiter came back with their drinks and set them down. Then he asked for their orders. They ordered off the specials and then went back to their conversation.

"So, where are these girls we're supposed to meet?" Edward asked, casting his eyes around the dimmed room, his green eyes searching.

"I meant in general. You two have to make it happen. I bring you to a place chockfull of pretty, sophisticated—"

"Drunk and pathetic," Emmett put in, grinning.

"—mature, friendly women," Alice finished, shooting a glare at Emmett.

"Are you saying that a woman would have to be drunk in order to want to get into bed with you, Em?" Edward asked, smiling wickedly.

"Not me, little man, you," Emmett said, smiling right back.

"You are a behemoth. Everyone is small compared to you," Edward said. Emmett just smiled wider, shrugging his shoulders.

"I could use a piece of chocolate. I am craving chocolate so bad right now," a female voice said from right behind Emmett. Alice looked up and saw Rosalie walking away from her table. Emmett grinned, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a Zero bar, unopened. He turned, saying,  
"Here, take this." Rosalie stopped, looking down at the dull silver wrapper of the Zero bar. She stood there, staring at the candy, not sure what to do with it. Emmett stood up and held it out closer to her. "You said that you wanted chocolate, didn't you?" he asked.

Alice felt it. She felt the way the room seemed to shudder and glimmer a little when Rosalie Hale and Emmett's eyes met. His brown eyes settled on her blue ones and each seemed to widen then sort of glaze over. Rosalie took the bar and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Emmett in her wake.

"My God," Emmett said, dazed. Alice couldn't keep the smug grin off of her face. She had been right. Again.

Edward POV

Edward picked at the small amount of food on his square white plate, trying to decide if the bok choy on his plate was going to taste good or not. Emmett was completely ignoring his fillet mignon. Edward sighed. Alice was chattering about some new purse from Prada or something, completely oblivious to Emmett's glazed-over adoration and Edward's complete dissatisfaction. He had thought that letting Alice have her way would make the night easier; there would be no whining about how the restaurant they were at wasn't the one she had wanted. There would be no complaining about the sub-par food or anything like that. Now Edward regretted letting her take them here for her "single celebration."

"Ed, are you ready to go?" Alice asked some half an hour later. Edward looked up from his barely touched food, nodding. "Sweet, just let me get the waiter over here." Alice raised her petite hand and waved it around, trying to get the attention of the snooty waiter that had been giving them disdainful looks every time he came over. He obviously thought that the three of them didn't belong amongst the hot and trendy patrons who normally frequented the joint. Edward had been fighting the urge to tell the ass to suck it.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Emmett said, setting his napkin down. He tore his gaze away from Rosalie Hale's table with visible effort and headed towards the bathroom. Edward waited until he was out of earshot before saying to Alice,

"Good job, Alice."

"With what?" she asked, still trying to get the attention of the waiter, who was steadfastly ignoring her attempts to get his attention.

"You brought us here and now Emmett is smitten with a stuck-up, spoiled prima donna," he told her. Alice leveled her gaze at him.

"Come on, Edward. She was totally into him, too."

"So? She won't do anything. She walked right past him after taking his candy bar. She won't remember him in the morning, and I'm pretty sure that Emmett won't ever look at another woman ever again. He's never going to get a girlfriend now."

"You're talking like Emmett has never had a girlfriend before or is some sort of charity case. You are much too harsh on him. Just because he prefers a quiet life, not filled with meaningless relationships like you, doesn't mean that he is pathologically incapable of getting a girlfriend. Stop acting so high and mighty," Alice said, obviously annoyed with Edward's tone of voice or something.

She just couldn't grasp the way that Emmett would surely hang onto that moment. He would think and talk about her all the time now. He was the one who was going to get stuck hearing all of his pining and wishing and pathetic regrets about not doing something more. Edward heaved a sigh.

"It's not going to end well, that's all I'm trying to say," he said in a tired voice, the future weighing heavily on his mind.

"Blah, blah. Get over it. Hey! Waiter, you want to get over here, or what?" she shouted finally. The waiter turned around slowly. He raised his index finger, signaling one minute. "No, now! What are you doing that is so gosh darn important?" The waiter turned his back on their table, speaking to Jasper Hale in a low voice, smiling like a kiss-ass.

Edward watched as Jasper motioned to Alice and said something. Edward could guess what he was saying. His motioning became more insistent when the waiter acted as if he didn't get the meaning of his gesturing. Edward rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. If he was a restaurant critic, he would slam the wait staff like there was no tomorrow. Jasper stood up and walked over to Alice, forcing the waiter to follow him.

"What is it that you wanted, miss?" Jasper asked. "I think that our waiter may be blind, deaf, and rude." Alice blushed deeply, eyes locking with Jasper's before turning to the waiter.

"I'd like my check, if that's not too much trouble, thanks."

"Yes, of course, I'm so sorry for the wait. Here it is," the waiter said, handing Alice the black holder. She opened it, glanced at the numbers and held out her hand for Edward's twenty-five dollars. He handed it to her. She added her own money then bit her lip.

"Shit," she said under her breath. "Did Em leave his share?" she asked Edward as quietly as possible. Edward looked at his spot, and then shook his head. Emmett's wallet was in the pocket of his jacket, and he hadn't thought to leave his money behind. "Give us a moment, would you, while we wait for our third person to come back," Alice said, smiling apologetically at the waiter, who looked both smug and annoyed. He probably loved seeing them without enough money to pay the outrageous bill. Edward could almost see the vindictive images of Alice and Edward washing dishes in the back in the waiter's head.

"Here, just take this," Jasper said, holding out thirty dollars.

"Oh no, Emmett's just in the bathroom. He'll be right back," Alice said, shaking her head at the money.

"Well, then he can give me the money then. Just take it so you can get the bill taken care of," Jasper said. Alice bit her lip again, looking at Edward. Edward nodded, indicating she should take the money and wait for Emmett to come back. Alice hesitantly took the money and put it with the rest in the black holder, handing it to the waiter, who took it with a sniff, clearly disappointed with the change of events. Jasper headed over to his table, obviously not waiting around for Emmett to reappear, which was taking too much time, actually. The waiter came back ten minutes later and Edward's eldest sibling hadn't yet appeared.

"Where do you think Em is?" he asked Alice. She looked over at Jasper's table, where he was sitting alone.

"How much do you want to bet he's left already with his lady love?" she asked, grinning smugly. Edward sighed.

"We can't just leave without paying that guy back."

"Well, we have to be out of here by 10:15 for the next reservation and it's already 10:05," Alice said back, biting her bottom lip hard. Edward heaved a sigh.

"Let's just go wait with that guy, I guess. If Em doesn't show up, we can just say that we'll get the money back to him tomorrow or something," Edward suggested.

"Alright, good, let's do that." He and Alice stood up just in time to see Jasper get up and leave his table. He walked out the door without a look back, obviously not waiting for his sister's return. Edward and Alice looked at each other. "Um…I'll go after him, I guess?"

"Just call me when you get a hold of him and when you're coming back," Edward said. Alice nodded, heading for the door at a quick pace. She disappeared before he could think to tell her what he was doing, or what he should do about Emmett. He headed out of the restaurant. The night air was a little cold, and it smelled like it was going to rain. As soon as he thought it, a drop fell directly on the back of his neck. He shivered violently.  
He hated when that happened.

He looked around, wondering if he should call one of his buddies to come pick him up so that he wouldn't have to walk to the subway station then all the way home once he got to Brooklyn. He was just thinking through the list of people who wouldn't mind picking him up or lending him the thirty or so bucks it would take to pay for a cab when he saw her. She had long brown hair and looked completely lost. She walked up to someone standing in the line that led into Arcadia then backed up as if deciding not to ask for help.

Edward was just about to call out to her, offering her his help when her foot slipped on nothing and she started to fall into a head dive. Edward moved as fast as lightening, making it just in time to catch her in his arms before her head went splat against the dirty pavement. He straightened her up and stepped back, asking,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks so much. I don't even now what I slipped on, not like there needs to be anything. Sometimes it's just me. But I am lost. Do you think you could help me? I'm trying to get to my friend's place on 54th. Could you tell me where to go?" she asked.

"Hey sure. I'm headed towards the subway. I can tell you which train to get on," Edward said. Her pale, pale skin was flushed with the wind and recent fall. She was gorgeous. He had to work not to stare openly at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"No problem. By the way, my name's Edward," he said motioning for her to follow him towards the subway.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

**A/N: **Okay, just so you all know, this is going to be in a six-way POV. I like the multiple POVs. I have put a lot of space in between them so you know when it changes in the middle of a chapter. This one had quite a few changes in it. I'm not sure if I'm going to have it be like that all the time. So, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review!!! Thanks a bunch.


End file.
